I'm In Love With A Vampire?
by packersgators123
Summary: Tori Vega is on her way home from a movie one Friday when she is all of the sudden attacked by blood thirsty creatures, but what happens when one of the creatures saves her life? And what happens if they develop feelings for each other?
1. My Savior

Tori's POV: It happened way too fast. I'm not sure what all took place to be honest. All I really recall is being on my way home from the movies, that's when they attacked me. I still can't believe what happened though, I mean I was attacked by vampires...real vampires! I thought that stuff was only on Twilight or the Vampire Diaries, but I was obviously proved wrong Friday night. What makes me even more confused is the fact that another vampire saved my life. She said she wasn't a part of the group that attacked me. She said something about her group being the 'protectors' against their kind. I still had a lot of questions to ask her, but all she said was I needed to get home right away because Friday night was the biggest attack night for vampires (considering everyone goes out Friday night).

I cant stop thinking about her now, she wouldn't even tell me her name. She said we would be seeing each other a lot more than I planned on and that I would find out then. She disappeared into the night after that and I headed home, still trying to process what had just taken place. I'm sitting here at the Asphalt Café talking to Andre before our morning classes start. "Is something wrong? You seem kinda wonkie today." Andre says. "Oh..yeah I'm fine, just have some things on my mind is all" I say. "Well if you wanna talk about it, I'm here." I want to tell him, I really do, but how exactly do you say you were saved Friday night by a vampire from other vampires? 'Hey Andre I was attacked by vampires on my way home from the movies Friday night, and what's even weirder is one of them saved my life!' yeah cause that will work. He would probably make me go see the school nurse after that one.

"I'd tell you, but you would think I'm crazy and ask what kind of drugs I'm on afterwards." "Oh c'mon Tor, it can't be that bad" he says. Before I can decide wether or not to tell him what happened, a couple of kids walk into the café, but one of their faces makes me freeze...I know that face...that face belongs to the vampire girl that saved me Friday night.


	2. Vegan Vampires

Tori's POV: I can't believe it, the girl that saved me Friday night is here at Hollywood Arts. Does she go to school here or something? How the heck have I never seen her before until now?

"Tori?" Andre asks looking at me with a concerned face. "Andre, you see that girl over there right? The kinda tall one with brown hair that walked in with that group just now?". He turns around to look "Yeah, why?". Now's my chance to tell him I guess. "Well...she kinda saved my life Friday night when I was on my way home from the movies." "What by like pushing you out of the way from being hit by a car or something?" He says looking curious. "No, she actually saved me from a group of.." "A group of...c'mon spit it out Tori, class starts in 10 but I have to be there earlier, so if you're gonna tell me, now's the time" "Ok well, it was a group of...vampires.". I can't really describe the look he is giving me now, it's like he is trying to process what I just said. "Is this some new acting thing Sikowitz is having you to do? Because you had me believed that you were saved by that random girl Friday night, until you said vampires." I knew he wouldn't believe me, but I can't blame him, I mean I can barely believe it like I said. "Andre this isn't something Sikowitz assigned us to do. I'm being serious, she saved me from a group of vampires, and she is one too" "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream that seemed realistic? You know vampires don't exist Tor" he says.

"I beg to differ" I hear Cat say as she and Jade sit down. "I'm actually with Vega and Cat on this one, I believe they exist" Jade says. "Has everyone gone mad?!" Andre asks histarically. "Wait Jade, you aren't one are you?" I ask scooting away from her. I mean now that I think about it, she would fit in perfectly with them. "No Vega I'm not, trust me, if I was, you would be one of my first victims." She says smirking. "That's it, I'm out. It's getting too crazy up in here." Andre says grabbing his stuff and leaving.

"Cat?" I ask. "Whaty?" she asks. "You told Andre you beg to differ about vampires not being real, what did you mean by that?" I ask. "Well about a year ago I was attacked by a group of vampires, yet another one rescued me. Her name is Taylor and she actually goes to school here at Hollywood Arts. She sitting over there sitting with that group of kids over there" Cat says pointing over to the same group of kids as the girl that rescued me. "Cat that girl in that group that's kinda tall and has brown hair rescued me from a group of vampires Friday night." I say and she squeals. "OHHH that's Megan! She's so sweet and funny! She's the leader of their group too." Some where between mine and Cat's conversation Jade ended up leaving the table, probably to get coffee or something. "Cat can you tell me about them? I tried to ask that girl Megan what was going on but she wouldn't tell me anything other than I needed to get home before the other vampires attacked me again." "Well that group that Megan and Taylor are in are the protectors for humans. They don't feed off of human blood, they feed off animal blood. They're called the Vegan Vampires because compared to the other vampires that feed off humans, they're like vegetarians. Anyways they protect humans because they don't want any other humans to get bit and suffer the curse of being a vampire like they had to. See when a human gets bit by a vampire they are given the choice to be a regular vampire and kill or infect humans to feed themselves, or they can be a vegan vampire and save humans. The vegan vampires go here at Hollywood arts, and of course the regular vampires go to North Ridge, who would've guessed it would be there right?" she says laughing to herself and then pulling candy out of her bra.

"How come I've never seen them around before?" I ask. "Well they have different classes than we do because where they have to save humans from the other vampires, they have to leave school early or even leave the state or country depending on where the huge amount of attacks take place. They work with the police too so they can hear the criminal reports and get an idea of where to keep watch for victims at night. They're brave and helpful, but a lot of the police don't trust them because they think all the vampires are actually on the same team and are planning to attack every human they see. I know one of the cops even said they are going to cause the Vampire Apocalypse, how crazy is that? Anyways since they do that they have different classes and their lockers are on the other side of the school. The only contact we really have with them at school is after school activities and lunch." she says. "How do you know so much about them?" I ask. "Well after Taylor saved me that night, she said I was cute and asked if I wanted to hang out. I thought she was pretty and told her yes to hanging out so we hang out at their house all the time now." "Their house?" "Yeah, all the vegan vampires have a house to themselves so their families can't get hurt or really involved in their 'job' I guess you could say. The regular vampires hate them and if they knew where their families lived, they would kill them in a heart beat. That's how I know all of them." she says. "You like Megan don't you Tori?" she asks me. "What? No, why would you ask that?" "Well you've been staring at her since I sat down. You havn't taken your eyes off her once. It's ok if you do though, she's pretty good looking. Besides there's something irresistible about vampires to." she says with a now dreamy look on her face. "Ok maybe I think she is attractive, but I don't really know her that well." "Come with me to their house tonight to hang out and you can meet her." she says. I feel a smile break across my face. Why? I'm not really sure. Something about the thought of meeting the girl that saved my life just brings a smile to my face. "I'd love to, but wait, am I allowed to? I mean would they mind?" "Of course not, you just got to tell them you were rescued by Megan on Friday night. They would only mind if you weren't saved by a vampire because that would mean their secret has gotten out. I'm not suppose to tell people about them, but I'm only telling you of course because you were rescued by one and she left you hanging. Megan is kind of the mysterious one, so when she recues someone she just makes it seem like they were imagining things, that's why she always runs away after she saves them. She hates being a vampire and doesn't want humans to be cursed with becoming one, so she rescues a lot of humans every day and hardly takes a break. So you wanna go with me tonight?" "Yeah, sounds great." "Ok we can go around seven tonight because I know Megan and a few others have a shift until then after school. And when I say shift I mean another rescue mission." Cat says. I look over at Megan and notice she is looking at me now, then turns her head and goes back to talking with her group. The warning bell for first period rings and we all head to our lockers. I get my books and head to first period. I start thinking about Megan and actually getting to meet her tonight and another smile appears on my face. I absolutely can not wait until tonight.


	3. Heartbreak

Megan's POV: "So what routes are we each taking tonight for our shifts?". Amanda asks me. I pull out a map of L.A (you'd think I'd have the whole town memorized by now but I don't). "Taylor and I will take the North Ridge area, Amanda you and Victoria take the down town area, and Ashley you and Amy take the beach dock area. The guys will get the rest since there are more of them than there are of us. Our shift ends at seven and then the other girls will pickup for us, we will have to be in our positions by at least three. Dan and Ricky from the police department will be close by if we need them. Officer Vega is going to be giving us the criminal reports." I say and everyone nods. The warning bell for first period rings then and the six of us head to class. "Cat is coming over tonight after our shift ends" Taylor says showing me a text from her. "So what's the deal between you two? Are you guys dating or not?" I ask her. "We're talking. So anyways you know that new guy Josh that just joined our group right?" "Yes. Why?" "Well rumor has it that he has the hots for you. Now I know you don't do dating, but I mean he is a vampire like you, plus he's pretty dreamy looking and is sweet. Maybe you should give him a try." She says and I start laughing. "Thanks for trying but he's not my type and I'm perfectly fine and happy being single in fact." "I feel like no one is your type. I mean every time I try to pair you up with someone, you always reject them." "Well if they aren't my type then they aren't my type. It's nothing against them personally, I'm just saying there is someone out there for me...maybe." I say and now Taylor laughs. "You know you're gonna cave one of these days over that 'not dating a human because I'm a vampire' thing and I will be the first to say I told you so when you do" "Har Har, but for your information I havn't found a human attractive yet so I think I'm good for a while" "Whatever floats your boat Megan" Taylor says and then the bell rings making first period start.

*Lunch Time*

Tori's POV: "I talked to Taylor and it's all set for us to come over tonight. Do you have anymore questions about them by the way?" Cat asks me as we head to the Asphalt Café for lunch. "Are they like the vampires on Twilight?" I ask. "Not exactly. They sleep unlike them and they don't sparkle in the sunlight or even get affected by it. They age too unlike the vampires like Edward and his family, which is another way they are able to keep themselves a secret. If you ever ask Megan about the ones in Twilight, she calls them the tampons with fangs." Cat says. The last part makes me chuckle. "Why does she call them that?" I ask. "She says where they are pale and drink blood its like a tampon, she added the fangs part though. She has some weird analogies about these things, but that's what makes her so funny some times." The rest of the gang shows up now. "We will talk more later." Cat whispers to me. They all start talking about something, but I zone out. I've been doing that all day because I can't stop thinking about tonight. At least there are only two periods left, I just hope I can actually make it through them. I suddenly remember Cat saying this morning that Megan and her group share lunch with us, so I decide to turn around and see if I can find them, but so far I'm not having much luck. "I'm sure they went out to eat if you know what I mean." Cat says to me. Is me looking around for them really that obvious? It almost feels like I'm starting to develop a crush on her.

*7:00 P.M.*

"Cat, I don't know about this. What if they don't like that I'm here with you.' I say to Cat as we walk up to Megan and her group's front door. "Tori relax, just remember to tell them that you're here to meet your life savior and they will be fine with you being here." She says ringing the door bell. Taylor opens it. "Hey kitty, glad you could make it." She says while hugging Cat and then giving me a weird look. "Why is she here?" Taylor asks. "Oh Taylor this is my best friend Tori. She goes to Hollywood Arts with us. I brought her with me tonight because Megan rescued her Friday night and Tori here wanted to meet her." Cat says and then I begin blushing. I look over at Taylor and notices she is smirking now. "Well don't be shy now, come on in." She says stepping to the side and letting Cat and I inside. Their house is actually...normal looking, I honestly expected it to be kind of goth looking. "Megan and Amy are in the weight room working out." Taylor says. "Are they having another weight lifting competition?" Cat asks. "It's almost an everyday thing with them." Taylor says and them both laugh. "So your the fabulous Tori Vega that Cat keeps talking about" Taylor says as the three of us sit on the couch. "We work with your dad on some nights. I'm Ashley by the way." Another girl says as she enters the living room and begins shaking my hand. She looks kind of like Jade...which is freaky. "Nice to meet you." I say and we shake hands. "Are Megan and Amy still having their competition?" Ashley then asks Taylor. "Sadly yes. I'll go get them. Cat, you and Tori just make yourselves at home." Taylor says getting up and going to get Megan and Amy. She comes back about a minute later with whom I'm assuming is Amy. "Megan isn't wearing a shirt, I'd cover my eyes if I were you guys." Amy says while laughing. "It's a sports bra type of shirt, so technically I am wearing a shirt thank you very much!" Megan says while coming behind her now. I look at her and her toned stomach catches my attention. She has really nice abs, in fact they put some guys abs to shame. "Megan you have a visitor. She said you saved her Friday night. You didn't tell us you saved Officer Vega's daughter." Taylor says. "I didn't think it really mattered that much. Anyways I'll be back later." She says while grabbing a regular shirt and putting it on. "Where the hell are you going now? You have a visitor for crying out loud!" Taylor says. "I'm going out, I have things to do." Megan says and then walks out before anyone else can say anything. I feel my heart sink a little. "I'm sorry Tori. She's had a bad day. I'm not sure what has gotten into her though because even when she's in a bad mood, she never rejects visitors." Taylor says and then Cat starts rubbing my back. "I have to go." I say standing up and leaving. I feel tears running down my face now. I just wanted to meet the vampire girl that saved my life and that I might actually be crushing on now, but she doesn't want anything to do with me.


	4. Starting Fresh

Tori's POV: This is the worst night of my life. I feel like I'm nothing right now. "Tori! Tori please wait!" I hear Cat say as she comes running out of the house and towards me. "Tori, I swear she isn't like this usually. I don't know what her problem is but I'm sure it has nothing to do with you though. Please just stay for a little while." She says while wrapping her arms around me and hugging me. I feel myself start to cry harder now. "Tori it's ok." "No it's not! I should've never came here tonight Cat. It's obvious she doesn't want anything to do with me! I mean Taylor even said she's never done this before when they had new company over! Thanks for inviting me tonight Cat but I really just want to go home now." "That's fine. I'm really sorry about this. I really don't know what got into her. "It's not your fault Cat. Anyways good night, I'll text you later I guess." I say as we pull away from my hug. I turn around and begin making my way home. Why would Megan do this? I mean like Taylor said, she's never done this when they had company before, so why did she do it when I came? Does she have something against me?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel a body collide against mine. "I'm so sorry, I should've watch where I was-" I cut myself off when I look at the person and notice that it's Megan. "It was my bad. Anyways, why are you leaving so early?" she asks me and I can feel tears forming in my eyes again. Why does this girl make me cry so much? "Tori?" she asks looking at me with a concerned face. "It doesn't matter. I have to go." I say trying to walk past her but I feel her grip my hand. I feel sparks fly through my body now that she is touching me. "Look Tori, I'm sorry for being a douche back there. I didn't mean to hurt you or make you want to leave. It just kind of caught me off guard when I saw that you came to visit, I know that's no excuse for how I treated you though." She says looking down at the ground now. And there go the water works again. "Why did you say you didn't see it as a big deal for saving me Friday night then? Do you know how that made me feel?" "I know that and I'm sorry for not make it clear for what I actually meant" "What did you mean then?" "I meant that I didn't see it as a big deal because I was the one saving you." I give her a weird look, I'm still not sure what she means by that. She can tell I'm confused because she speaks up again. "I was saying that because, well I'm me and you're you. I'm some random vampire chick that goes to Hollywood Arts that people hardly even know exists, and then you're the beautiful and talented Tori Vega that everyone knows and loves. I didn't think you would see it as a big deal other than the fact that someone saved your life." I can't help but smile now, pretty sure my tears are gone now too. "You're really good at making someone feel better." I say and then she smirks at me. That smirk makes me want to melt. Ok it's official, I have a crush on vampire girl.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven then?" "Most definitely" I say and we both smile. "Well in that case, how about we start fresh. Hi, I'm Megan Wood." she says holding out her hand. "Tori Vega" I say taking her hand and shaking it. "Would you care to join me in hanging out with some friends tonight?" She asks smiling. "I'd like that" I say smiling too. "After you then" she says and we head back to her house. Maybe tonight isn't so bad after all.


	5. Sinister and Holding Hands

Tori's POV: I can't tell you how happy I am now that Megan and I worked things out and started fresh. Did I mention she towers over me? I mean I always knew she was taller than me, but being up close just makes me feel so small. "How tall are you exactly?" I ask and that attractive smirk of hers shows up again. "Around 5'10. How tall are you?" "5'6. I feel so short compared to you." I say and I hear her laugh. "C'mon four inches isn't that much of a difference." "Tell that to my neck" I say looking up at her and we both laugh. "So I take it you didn't come here tonight just to hang out with Cat right?" Megan asks while looking at me. "I came to see you actually. I wanted to meet the girl that saved my life. I honestly don't know how to repay you." "It's my job, and you're alive. That's all that matters to me." There's that big smile appearing on my face again. "So do you have any questions or did Cat cover it all?" "She basically covered it all, except one." "What might that be?" "How it happened to you." I say and then she gets quiet. "You don't have to answer that. I was just curious. I didn't make you uncomfortable did I?" I ask and she shakes her head no.

"You're good. No one has ever really asked me how it happened though, except Taylor and the rest of the group. Anyways it happened about a year ago, in a couple of days actually is my one year anniversary. I was 16, almost 17 at the time. I was driving home from a friends house because we had to work on a project for Sikowitz class. It was raining pretty hard, and I saw a figure standing in the road, it looked like an elderly lady, so I got out of my car and asked if she needed help. She didn't answer so I got closer and asked again, still no answer. Eventually I went over to her and tapped her shoulder, that's when she turned around and I saw that she wasn't an elderly lady, she was a teenager disguised as one. I was confused and tried to asked what the hell was going on, that's when I felt a sharp pain in my collar bone. I looked down at it and saw that it had a bite mark along with some blood dripping out of it. I looked at the girl to see she had fangs, and that my blood was dripping from them. She was gone in the blink of an eye after that. I didn't know what to say or do, that's when Taylor showed up and explained instantly. I knew instantly I would be a part of the Vegan Vampires as the other vampires call us. My life pretty much got flipped upside down that night, I didn't want any other human being going through this, so now my life is basically devoted to saving them from the other vampires. After I decided to join Taylors group, I had to go home and explain it all to my parents, pack up my stuff, and move into the house I'm in now with the rest of the group. My parents were heart broken and they didn't want to believe it. I still get to see and visit them a lot, but it's not the same."

I'm not sure how to respond to her story. The memories of her saving me Friday night flash through my head, if it wasn't for her saving me, I could be in her shoes right now and have basically my whole life taken away from me. I throw my arms around her and begin hugging her. "I'm sorry this had to happen to you. You didn't deserve any of this. Thank you for saving me though." I say. "It's ok, I mean a couple of good things came out of this though." "Which are?" I ask. "Well I have some interesting talents now, I've made some new friends, but I think the best part of all is that I got to save someone's life that I care deeply about." I hope she's talking about me, but I know she probably isn't, I mean there's no way she could ever like me back. "Who is it?" I ask and I hear her laugh again. "Well wouldn't you like to know?" she says and then I notice we are back at her house. "Taylor said something about a movie night. It's only 7:30 would you wanna stay if Cat stays?" "Can I?" "Of course, you're welcomed here as much as Cat is now. Just make yourself at home." she says as we walk back into her house. "Tori you came back!" Cat screams while jumping up and giving me a hug. "Cat...cant...breathe" I say. For her to be so small, she's got some strength in her. "Oh sorry! I'm just happy you came back is all. What made you change your mind?" "I had some convincing." I say looking up at Megan and she smiles at me." Taylor says. "Taylor no! You know I can't watch scary movies." Cat complains. "You watched the scissoring with Jade and you seemed ok. Besides you have me to lean on if you get scared." she says putting her arms around Cat. "Get a room you two." Ashley says which makes all of us laugh. "So what scary movie do you guys wanna watch?" Taylor asks. "We should watch Sinister, I heard its pretty scary." Amy says. "Alright, Sinister it is then." Taylor says getting up and putting Sinister in. "Megan, get the lights." Taylor says and then Megan walks over to turn the lights off. I'm sitting on the couch with Taylor and Cat. Ashley and Amy are sitting on a love seat, Victoria is in a recliner. Megan goes into the kitchen and gets a drink. There's a seat next to me that's open, so I really hope she sits beside me. She comes back and sits in a one person love seat next to the couch. Why didn't she sit next to me? "Of course, Megan has to get her chair as usual." Taylor says and everyone laughs, including Cat. "This is the throne of Megan thank you very much." Megan says while smirking. Then the movie starts.

It gets pretty quiet when it does start. I think everyone is a little freaked out to see four people being hung from a tree in their back yard at the beginning. I see Cat snuggle closer to Taylor and try to hide her face in her side, Amy and Ashley are scooting closer to each other on the love seat, Victoria looks a little petrified on the recliner, and Megan has a weird look on her face, almost like she is in deep thought. The movie continues. Everyone keeps getting closer when the other death scenes are showed. By the time the part where the killer named Mr Boogie runs over some one with a push mower, everyone is literally on top of each other. Megan looks a little creeped out but she just sits there in her seat and continues to watch the movie. She looks over at me and asks if I'm ok. I shakily say I'm fine, but much like Victoria now I'm actually a little petrified myself. This movie is very disturbing. Megan gets up and then moves to the seat next to me on the couch. Without a second thought I scoot closer to her, almost to the point where I'm on top of her. I feel her put her arm around me and start rubbing my shoulder. I look over and see Taylor is doing the same thing to Cat and holding her free hand. It comes out of my mouth without warning then "Will you hold my hand?" I ask Megan. She looks at me, slightly nods, and then I feel her hand slip into mine. Its taking everything in me not to scream of joy right now. I lay my head on her shoulder now. I'll watch scary movies all the time now if it means I get to do this with Megan. I'm really falling for Vampire girl now, I just hope she feels the same.


	6. Truth or Dare

Tori's POV: Tonight started out as the worst night of my life, but it turned out to be one of the best nights of my life at the end. Taylor invited Cat and I over Friday for another movie night. Of course we both accepted the invitation. "So you see what I mean about vampires being irresistible now?" Cat asks me. "_Very _irresistible." I say and we both laugh. "So what did she do that convinced you to come back?" "I ran into her when I was walking home and she apologized, so we started over fresh and then she asked me if I wanted to come back with her." "Told you she wasn't normally jerky. Anyways you should've seen your face when she walked out in her sports bra. I thought your eyes were gonna pop out of your head." Cat says. I feel like my cheeks are on fire now. "It's ok Tor, I was the same way when I saw Taylor in hers. Lets just say them having to stay in shape 24/7 has its benefits obviously." she says. "I really like Megan. I don't think she feels the same though." I say feeling kinda down now that I think about it. "She seemed pretty interested in you tonight. I mean she's never voluntarily left her 'throne' as she calls it during a movie to go sit on the couch with someone and put her arm around them. Besides why wouldn't she like you back I mean you're gorgeous and amazingly talented." "Thanks Cat, but not everyone is sweet and sees things the way you do." "We can find out when we go to their house on Friday night. I mean after the movie we usually play truth or dare or some other game like that." Cat says while pulling up to my house. "Thanks for the ride and inviting me tonight." I say hugging her. "No problem. See ya in the morning Tor-o!" She says. I get out of the car and go inside. I head to my room, change into my pajamas, and then lay down on my bed thinking about the amazing night I had with Megan. And to think I have to wait another four days to have another night like this. I don't know if I can wait that long.

*Friday*

Tori's POV: So this week actually went by pretty fast. It turns out Cat and Taylor are officially dating so Taylor had lunch with us. Andre finally found out that Cat and I were being serious about the whole 'being saved by a Vampire' thing. His reaction was hilarious. No one else really seemed phased by it though. Half way through lunch I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Megan standing there. "Is it ok if I join you?" she asks me. "Yeah, totally." I say smiling and scooting over for her to sit beside me. I introduced her to everyone. Jade had some mischievous look on her face. I asked what her problem was and she said "why there's no problem at all!" in that Sally Peaches voice she uses when she imitates me. I don't talk like that though! Anyways I asked Megan for her number, she gave it to me, and we have been texting all week and getting to know each other better. Her one year anniversary of being a vampire is tonight and apparently Taylor and the rest of the group want to celebrate it. Megan isn't interested in it that much though. The school day has ended and I'm at my locker now gathering my stuff. I look over at the front entrance of the school and see Megan walking in and heading to the stairs. "Hey Megan where are you going?" I say and she looks at me. I see a smile break across her face. "Hey I figured you would've been on your way with Cat now. Anyways I'm going to my locker to get my backpack." "Where are your guys' lockers anyways?" I ask. "Upstairs in the old janitor's closet." "Old janitor's closet?" "Yeah, its a lot bigger than people think it is, plus there's not that many of us so we fit. You can come with me and see it if you want." she says. "I'd like that." I say smiling. She smiles too and then we head upstairs to the janitors closet. When we get there I'm actually blown away by the size of it, not to mention how nice it is (considering it was once a janitors closet). "Do you need a ride back to my place by the way?" she asks me as she gets her back pack and we both leave. "I mean if it's not too much trouble, could I ride with you?" "No problem at all. Follow me, my car is right outside the entrance." She says as we go down the stairs and head to her car. I'm blown away by her car too. "Seriously? You have a Shelby GT Mustang?" "What? Should I have gone with the Camaro?" she asks me. "Oh no its just...this car is amazing! It must've cost a fortune!" "Well I mean it's technically not mine. It's the state of California's. Our group gets to choose cars to drive around for our job, we kinda need fast cars for it too so we get to choose any sports car they have available on the lot. Insurance in it is free but we have to pay for gas. It gets pretty good mileage though." She says and I'm still observing the car. I'm brought out of my observation when she opens the passenger door for me. "You're really sweet Megan." I say and she just slightly smiles. She closes my door and then heads to her side to get in.

"You don't drive like a Cullen do you?" I ask while laughing when she gets in and starts the car. "No I do not drive like a tampon." she says and I start laughing even harder now. "You crack me up Megan." I say and she laughs too. "I'm just saying. I don't like Twilight at all. What's weird is I use to be a fan of it when the first movie came out, then I got turned into one and now I hate it, mainly because they're dramatic and know nothing about how vampires actually work." she says. The car ride gets kinda quiet after that. Then One Direction's Story of my Life comes on the radio and I cant help but sing along. "I'd kick you out of the car ride now if you didn't have such an amazing singing voice." she says while smirking. "What you don't like One Direction?" I ask laughing. "Ashley and Victoria are huge Directioners so I have to hear their songs all the freaking time so no I'm not really a fan. Do you like them?" "I like their songs and I think Niall is adorable but I wouldn't exactly call myself a Directioner." "Well as long as you don't get One Direction Infection any time soon I can live with that." "I could always have Beiber fever." I say. "Yeah I'd really kick you out of the car then." she says and we both laugh. "So do you sing?" I ask her. "Not really. My voice isn't the best. I got into Hollywood Arts because I do acting believe it or not and I help out with setting up the stage and the equipment. I have to work with that weird Sinjin kid a lot." "Yeah he's an odd one." I say. A few minutes later we arrive at her house. "I got the door. Sit still." She says getting out, walking over to my side of the car and then opening my door. "You don't have to keep doing this Megan, but thanks." "No problem and hey I'm just trying to be a gentlewoman." she says and I bust out laughing again. "Did you really just say a gentlewoman?" "Well considering I don't have a dick I cant really call myself a gentleman. Sorry for cursing, I don't know if you approve of hearing those words like Cat or not." "It's ok, Jade does it all the time so I'm use to it." I say as we both laugh and then head inside.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone screams when we come in. They took celebrating Megan's one year anniversary to the extreme. "Thanks guys but its really not that big of a deal." Megan says while laughing. "Oh c'mon of course it is! It's the one year anniversary of us getting a new best friend and the best leader the Vegan group has ever seen!" Taylor says while everyone claps. "We ordered pizza, drinks are on the counter in the kitchen, we have a huge movie selection, your choice of course, andddd there's a surprise for you too." Ashley says. "And what might that be?" Megan asks looking curious. Just then a blonde headed lady that looks around 21 or 22 comes out holding a baby boy that's a couple of months old. "Little man!" Megan says. The baby gets a huge smile on his face and then reaches out for Megan. "I can't believe you brought Connor here." Megan says picking the baby up. "Well what's a party unless little man is here." Amy says which makes Megan smile. "I have to work pretty late tonight and Connor needed a baby sitter so I figured since it's his best friend's/ and our life savior's one year anniversary of being a vampire you guys could keep him." The blonde headed lady says. "Absolutely. Oh by the way Susan, this is Tori." Megan says introducing me to her. "Nice to meet you." she says while shaking my hand. "Nice to meet you too." "Well I'm gonna head out, I'll be back to pick up Connor around 9 or 10 f that's ok." "Yeah that's fine. I'll put him to bed around 7." Megan says. "Ok thanks guys." Susan says and then leaves. "Megan saved Susan her first month of being a vampire. She was 8 months pregnant with Connor at the time so Megan has been extremely close to them since then. Plus she lives down the road from us too." Taylor says. "Yeah he's my bro, isn't that right little man?" Megan says which makes Connor giggle and kick his feet. I don't know why but the sight of Megan with a baby and how good she is with him just makes my heart melt.

*7 p.m.*

"Alright Connor is asleep now and he shouldn't wake up until Susan comes to get him." Megan says as she comes into the living room to and sits down with the rest of us. Everyone has already eaten and Taylor had the idea of playing truth or dare. "Who wants to go first?" Taylor asks. "I will." Amy says. "Ok ummm Cat, truth or dare?" "Dare" "Ok I dare you to kiss Taylor." Cat blushes but then leans in and kisses Taylor. "I like that dare. Anyways Ashley truth or dare." Taylor says. "I'll do truth." "Ok is it true that you have a crush on Beck Oliver?" "Hell yeah its true I mean he's gorgeous!" Cat and I can't help but laugh considering Beck is one of our best friends. "Megan truth or dare?" Ashley asks. "Truth." "Ok is it true that in the words of Taylor that you're 'caving in' and finally falling for a human being." Ashley asks. Megan waits a few seconds. "Yes, I'm actually caving in as she says." "Fuck yeah I knew it!" Taylor says who gets slapped by Cat. "Taylor! I told you not to cuss!" "Sorry kitty, bad habit" Taylor says which makes us all laugh for some reason. "Tori truth or dare?" Cat asks me. "Truth." "Ok is it true that you have a crush on someone that goes to Hollywood Arts." "Yes that's true." I say and start blushing considering my crush is sitting right next to me. Everyone else goes once more and then its my turn again. "Ok Tori truth or dare" "Truth as usual" I say. "Ok is it true that the person you have a crush on from Hollywood Arts is Megan?" I definitely did not expect that to be my question. I look at Megan who's waiting on me to answer, along with everyone else in the room. I hesitate and then answer. "Y-yes...its true."


	7. Dating My Life Savior

Tori's POV: I'm waiting for Megan to react about hearing that I have a crush on her, but right after I say it's true, Connor starts crying and Megan goes to get him. I guess that buys me some time to figure out how to talk to Megan about this. "Are you ok Tori?" I hear Cat say. I notice everyone in the room is looking at me with concerned faces. "Uh yeah...yeah I'm fine. Just a little nervous is all." "Don't be, I mean it's Megan we are talking about. She's cool about these things." "I know but still. Anyways I need some air. I'm gonna go outside for a few minutes." I say as I get up and head outside to their back porch. I look up at the moon and stars. Doing this always seems to calm me down. "Nice night huh?" I hear someone say. I glance beside me and notice Megan is looking up at the night sky. "Yeah. I absolutely love coming outside at night and looking at the sky." It get's quiet for a few seconds then she speaks up again. "Anyways I came out here to ask you something. I was gonna do this soon but that truth or dare game gave me a reason to do it earlier, but would you like to go on a date with me?" She asks me. I'm completely blown away right now. Never in a million years did I expect Megan to ask me out. "I'd love to! Wait, does this mean you don't feel awkward about what happened back there?" "Well considering I have a crush on you and have had a crush on you for a while, what do you think?" she asks smirking. I smile and look back up at the sky.

"I'm not trying to be pushy but we have time if you wanna do something tonight." "Sounds good to me." "Anywhere you have in mind? Forgive me but I'm not the best about choosing things on first dates. Anything you wanna do is on me though." She says as we head back inside. "So do we have a date going on?" Taylor asks as soon as we get in. "Yes, I'm fortunate enough to be taking her on a date tonight." Megan says and I cant help but blush. "Finally! Oh can Tori spend the night tonight too guys pleaseeee?" Cat says. "Fine with me. Is it ok with you Megan?" Taylor asks. "She's welcome to. Would you wanna do that?" "Uh yeah definitely, I just need to get some clothes from my house first." "We can stop by yourself on the way back." Megan says. "Ok thanks.". "You crazy kids have fun now." Taylor says and we all laugh. "Be back later." Megan says and then opens the front door for me. "After you." "Thanks." I say as we head to her car. Of course she opens the passenger car door for me. I don't know why but I love it when she does this. It makes me feel special. "So where to?" she asks as we back out of their drive way. "Ever had frozen yogurt?" "Would you judge me if I said no?" "You've seriously never had frozen yogurt?" "Relax I'm just messing with you. It's just...been a while since I've really had 'human food' I guess you could say. So anyways is there a specific frozen yogurt place you wanna go to?" "Any of them are fine." "Ok I think I new one actually opened up at the pier. Wanna go to that one?" "Sounds good to me." I say as we head that way.

*After frozen yogurt*

"Words can not explain how much I have missed having human food like that." Megan says which makes me laugh. "That place was really good. Probably the best one I've ever been to actually. Thanks by the way" "No problem. Hey since we are basically on the beach now, wanna take a walk or something?" "Definitely" I say as we head down to the beach from the pier. "Can I ask you something?" I ask. "Yeah sure." "How long have you had a crush on me?" "Well, the first time I saw you was at the big show case when you had to perform for Trina and then ended up getting an offer to go to Hollywood Arts. I thought you were extremely talented and amazingly beautiful. I guess you could say the big feelings leading up to the crush was when I rescued you that night." "That makes two of us then." I say and we both smile. "I kinda wanna sit down and just listen to the waves for a few minutes." "Let's do it then" she says and we both sit down. I scoot closer to her and then slip my hand into hers hoping she doesn't mind. She looks at me and smiles. I do the same. I'm not sure who leans in first, it seemed simultaneously, but within a few seconds of smiling at each other our lips met. It was slow and passionate which made me feel sparks shoot through my body and butterflies flutter in my stomach.

"Hm." I say when our lips part. "What?" she asks smirking. "I figured kissing a vampire would have a sort of bloody taste to it." I say and we both laugh. "I brush my teeth after I drink animal blood thank you very much." "I guess I don't have to worry about that then do I?" "Nope which means we can kiss more and you won't be tasting it" "Hey Megan?" "Yeah Tori?" "Does this mean we're together?" "I hope so. I mean if its ok with you then-" I cut her off as I connect our lips again. "Does that answer you question?" I ask smirking. "I don't know, I think I need a little more proof" she says smiling and then we kiss again. "We should probably get your stuff and head back now." She says helping me up. We head to her car and then drive to my house. "My parents aren't home, they're out of town so I guess you just get to meet Trina tonight." I say as we get out of the car and head inside. "Hey sistaaaa" Trina says when we walk in. "Trina I'd like you to meet my new girlfriend Megan." "Well it's about time you got one! And a very attractive one at that. I mean dang if I were into girls I'd so try to steal her from you, so you're lucky I'm not" Trina says. I look over at Megan to see she's awkwardly smiling while blushing. "Trina would you stop harassing Megan?" "Geez Tori I was just saying. No need to get your panties in a twist" I roll my eyes and head upstairs to get my stuff. Five minutes later I come back down with my things in a gym bag. "Where did Trina go?" I ask Megan. "I'm not sure. I heard her scream something about fazenie boots and then left." "Why am I not surprised?" I say and Megan laughs. We walk outside to her car, of course she opens the doors for me like she's done all day. We head back to her house. Connor had already left so as soon as we go there everyone had pretty much gone to bed.

"I didn't realize it was already eleven." Megan says checking her phone. "I had an amazing night" I say. "Me too Tori. Now I have two occasions to celebrate on this day." she says. "What's the second one?" we hear someone else say. We turn around to see Taylor and Cat staring at us. "Megan and I are a couple now." I say taking her hand in mine and she smiles at me. Cat squeals which makes everyone wake up. Victoria and Ashley come out of their rooms looking freaked out. Then Amy runs out of her room with a baseball bat. "What's wrong? Is Mr boogie here? Is sinister happening here?" Amy asks. "Calm down guys, and seriously Amy you know Mr boogie is not real, and why do you conveniently have a bat in your room?" Taylor says. "No reason. So why did Cat scream?" "Care to tell them why I screamed guys?" Cat asks smiling at us. "Tori and I are a couple now" Megan says this time and kisses me on the cheek. Everyone cheers. "Congrats you two. Anyways back to bed for us. G'night." they all say and head back to their rooms. "Where are you sleeping Cat?" I ask her. "Taylor's bed." "No funny business you two." Megan says and they laugh. "We know the drill. Night guys." Taylor says as her and Cat head to her room. "You can have my bed and I'll take the couch. Follow me to my room." she says and I follow her. I go in there to see its filled with Green Bay Packers and Florida Gators items. "Obsessed much?" I ask picking some of her things up. "More like a die hard fan" she says laughing. "Anyways if you wanna go ahead and get ready for bed I'll go set up my stuff on the couch and get you some water." she says and then grabs a pillow and a blanket and leaves the room. I close the door, change into my pajamas and then sit on her bed. "I'm back" she says walking in and handing me some water. "Thanks, are you sure you don't want your bed? I don't mind taking the couch." "Tori its fine. Now lay down. You need sleep. I would say you need to get some beauty sleep but I don't think you can get achieve anymore beauty" she says. I know it was kinda cheesy but I'm a sucker for cheesy lines. "You really know how to make me smile." I say. "I like seeing your smile." she says and then kisses me. "Sleep good beautiful. Good night." she says turning off the lights and shutting the door. I can't believe any of this is happening. I Tori Vega am dating Megan Wood, the vampire girl that I've had a crush on and who also saved my life. Who knew I'd be dating my life savior?


	8. You're Dating A Vampire?

*8 am*

Megan's POV: Taylor and I are out doing our morning run while everyone else is asleep at home. "So what made you finally cave in?" she asks me. "Well I don't know if you have noticed, but I reallyyyy like Tori. Plus I saw how you weren't letting the whole vampire thing stop you from dating Cat so I decided to give it a try." "Megan we don't have anything to worry about. The other vampires aren't like the volturi from twilight. We can take them on if they ever try anything. Besides we will do everything in our possession to protect our girls won't we?" she says and I cant help but smile. I love the fact that I can call Tori 'my girl' now. "Feels good right?" "Excuse me?" I ask. "I'm saying it feels good to be able to call them our girls doesn't it?" "Oh yeah. I don't remember a time that I've felt happy like this. Have you?" "Not since I first saved Cat and she agreed to hang out with me." "And to think we are dating our best friend's girlfriend's best friend." I say. "Well that's a mouthful." Taylor says and we both laugh.

"Do you think Officer Vega is really gonna accept that I'm dating his daughter?" I ask Taylor. "Well I don't see why he wouldn't. I mean you work the hardest out of all of us when it comes to saving humans, why do you think he made you the leader of our group the first month you began part of the Vegans?" "I know that but still, I mean this is his daughter we are talking about. Do you really think he is gonna accept that his daughter is dating a vampire? A vampire that works with him and the rest of the police force?" "Again why wouldn't he? You're respectful, protective, sweet, not to mention your his favorite. I'm sure you're the only one out of our group that he trusts the most to date his daughter." "I'm still just nervous about how he will take it though." "Do you plan on breaking up with Tori any time soon?" she asks me. "Well no, I mean like I said earlier I reallyyyy like her and she makes me extremely happy." "And did you not say you would do everything in your possession to keep her safe?" "Yes. I'll do anything it takes." "Ok last question, you don't plan on breaking her heart because you're too busy planning to make her smile 24/7 right?" "Its kinda creepy that you know how I feel towards Tori" I say while laughing. "Remember I'm the vampire in our group that can read minds, plus that's how I feel about Cat and I can see you feel the same way about Tori."

"I know this is kinda off topic, but why do we always seem to be the only two vampires in our group that actually get up early to exercise?" "Well your vampire talents consist of having excessive energy and strength, as for me I just like the feeling of being in shape" Taylor says which makes me laugh. "Did you see the way Tori's eyes got when she saw you in your sports bra/half tank top shirt or whatever the hell you wanna call it? Anyways the point is she was extremely attracted to your abs." "Am I really that toned?" I say looking down at my stomach. "Well considering you pretty much have a six pack, what do you think?" "I'm sure Cat does the same to you, I mean you have abs too" I say pointing at her stomach. "I don't wear these shirts when anyone besides you, Amy, Ashley, and Victoria are around." "Why are you afraid Cat is gonna jump you or something? I mean come on, if you have abs why not just show them off." I say. We both start laughing hard now. "I have never heard you say to show something off before" Taylor says smacking me in the back. "I've never found the need to show my body off until now, mainly because I just want to see if what you said about Tori is true." "Oh what you don't believe me when I say she was checking you out?" "Well it is you we're talking about." I say smirking while Taylor rolls her eyes. Taylor then gets a text so she checks her phone. "It's Cat, she said everyone is awake and wondering where we went. We should probably head home now, its already 8:45." "Shall we race home then?" I ask. "You're on Wood." Taylor says and the two of us take off towards home. We really didn't stray to far. "Having trouble keeping up Wood?" Taylor calls over her shoulder. She's not too far ahead of me. "Better watch your back Derrick" I say running full speed now and passing her. "You know you should probably slow down Megan" "And why is that?" "You remember last time we raced and you went full speed" "I'm not gonna run into the door again thank you very much" "Oh really? Turn your head back around and tell that to the door" she says laughing. I turn my head around just in time to smack into our front door. Taylor stops running and starts busting out laughing. "SHITTTTTT" I scream as I fall on my back. "How the hell do I keep doing that?" I ask grabbing my head and laughing. "You're a dumbass, its kinda in your nature." Taylor says. Just then Amy opens the front door. "Megan how many times are you gonna run into the front door?" Amy asks while laughing now. "You know I have to run full speed when I race against Taylor" I say now standing up. Amy laughs and walks back inside.

"Hey dumbass your nose is bleeding, you should probably get a tampon for that" Taylor says patting my head and walking inside. I follow behind her. "Here's an icepack. Next time you two decide to race, make sure you have more distance so you have time to slow down and not break your nose and dent the front door" Ashley says. "Now you're just being dramatic" I say laughing and putting the ice pack on my nose. "Where's Tori by the way?" I ask sitting down on the couch. "She's taking a shower" "Can we not speak of this incident?" I say as we all laugh. "Yeah heaven forbid Tori figure out that not only is she dating a vampire, but she's also dating a dumb ass." "Perks of having the speed of a cheetah" I say sarcastically. "So did you two catch breakfast while you were out?" Amy asks. "We found a rabbit but we decided not to use it as breakfast because it was feeding her babies. Of course the human nature of caring for some animals still occurs in us even if we are vampires" Taylor says. "Some things never change." I say. Just then Tori walks out of the bathroom in a tank top and shorts. I think I'm the one checking her body out now. "Oh my gosh Megan what happened" she says running over to me and grabbing the ice pack out of my hands and putting it back on my nose. "Taylor and I were racing and I kinda went full speed...forgot to slow down... and boom, smacked into the front door" I say and we both laugh. "You're dating a dumbass" Taylor says. "An adorable dumbass" Tori says kissing me. "Would you mind meeting my parents today? They got back from their trip early this morning and Trina kinda told them about us. They're anxious to meet you" she says while smiling, then looks confused as the whole room goes quiet. "Tori your dad already knows me. He knows all of us. We work with the police force remember?" She looks shocked. "I guess it didn't really occur to me that he was one of them that you worked with. He told me he hardly leaves the station now unless its a big emergency" Tori says. "Well he mainly just reads the criminal reports to us and gives us an idea of where to patrol at night or during the day when we have to do our shfits." "Well then I guess it wont be so awkward when you two meet then. Let me just get ready and we can head over to my house if you want" she says going into my room.

Ten minutes later I knock on my door. "Are you decent?" I ask her and she opens my door for me to come in. "I feel weird pretty much taking over your bedroom" Tori says while laughing. She goes back to back her stuff and I put my arms around her waist and kiss her cheek. "Good morning beautiful. I didn't get a chance to do that earlier" I say. She turns around and kisses me back. "Good morning gorgeous" she says and winks at me. She finishes packing her stuff and I carry it to her car. We get in, back out of the drive way and head to her house. "Are you nervous?" she asks me. "Yeah a little" "Don't be, they will love you. Besides since you work with my dad it will be easier to explain that I'm dating a vampire". The rest of the car ride is pretty quiet. We arrive at her house. I walk over to her side of the car and open the door for her. "Thanks hun" she says. "Welcome beautiful" I say kissing her on the cheek and then holding her hand. We walk up to her front door and go inside. "Mom, dad, I'm home" Tori says. I can feel my heart pounding in my chest, I've never been this nervous before, not that I can remember at least. Her parents come down the stairs. "Hey baby" Mrs. Vega says. "Hi mom" she says hugging her. "Mom, dad, this is my girlfriend Megan. Megan, meet my parents." Officer Vega sees me and his smiling expression drops to a frown when he notices me. "Tori you're dating a vampire?"

**Author here. Just wanted to say thank you to everyone that has been reading and reviewing my story! It means a lot! I try to update every day or every other day. I'm sorry if the story is starting out kinda slow, I promise it will be more interesting in future chapters! Anyways if you could continue to read and review my story it would mean a lot! Reviews or favoriting my story keep me updating faster, hint hint, wink wink ;). Anyways thanks again. Love you guys! :)**


	9. Meet the Parents

Tori's POV: "Tori, you're dating a vampire?" my dad says as he looks between Megan and I now. I feel sick now. What if they don't approve of us dating? I can't lose Megan. I know we have only known each other for a few weeks and have only been dating since yesterday, but I've never felt happier since she saved my life that one night...I just can't lose her. She means way too much to me.

"Tori, sweetie, you can't date a vampire! Do you know how dangerous that is? She could kill us all!" my mom practically screams the last part. "Holly, honey calm down. I work with Megan here. She's a _Vegan _vampire. But Tori your mother is right, it's way too dangerous for you to be dating a vampire wether they are Vegan or not." I can feel tears forming in my eyes now. "Dad...I can't lose Megan. She means everything to me. Since she saved my life one Friday night, I've never been so happy before. I don't care if you think me dating her is dangerous because I feel safe when I'm with her." I say taking Megan's hand in mine. "Mr. and Mrs. Vega, I promise I will do whatever it takes to make sure Tori is safe. I'm so fortunate to be able to call her my girl and I never want this opportunity to be taken away, so I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to her. I can't lose her." Megan says and my parents just look at each other and then back at us.

"Tori, your mother and I aren't completely on board with this relationship yet, but Megan I'm going to trust you enough for me to put my daughter in your hands. You're the only Vegan Vampire I trust to date my daughter, only because I know how respectful you are and how you basically bend over backwards to save humans from being turned into vampires so I know you would keep her safe. But just remember if you ever hurt her, I'm a cop and I know how to take out a vampire." he says while smirking. I look over at my mom and notice she is smiling at me. I squeal in joy and hug both of my parents. "Thank you so much!" I say hugging them tighter. "Take care of her. Now if you excuse us, we've had a long night of travels so we are going to head onto bed for a few hours." my dad says as he and my mom head upstairs to their bedroom.

I quickly turn around and attack Megan with my lips. I feel her arms slide around my hips and she begins kissing me back. The kiss is nothing but passion and pure happiness. Our kiss is interrupted when Megan's phone goes off. We pull away from the kiss and she checks her phone. I see her face fall a little. "I forgot I have a shift in an hour. I get off at six though. Can I take you out for a celebration dinner around seven tonight after I'm off?" she asks. "I'd like that." I say pecking her on the lips. "Ok I'll pick you up around seven, wear something fancy too" she says. "Are we going to a fancy restaurant or something?" I ask. "Yes which means I have to dress fancy too sadly. You know I really like someone when I dress fancy for them." she says while smirking and then kissing me. "Bye beautiful, see you at seven." she then says and leaves. I feel like I'm on cloud nine right now.

Megan's POV: "Did you guys really have to schedule my shift at this time?" I ask walking into the house. "Well I had to send Cat home because I have the same shift as you and I made our shifts early because I figured we had stuff planned for our girls tonight, well I do at least." Taylor says "I do too thank you very much. Did we have to work today though? I thought this was suppose to be the first Saturday we've had off in months?" "Well we were, but let's just say there were a lot of victims last night and sadly none of them became Vegan Vampires either. The group that worked last night aren't quiet ready for the Friday night shift yet is what the sheriff said. Now let's go, we have a lot of ground to cover." Taylor says as we both leave and head to the police station to see which areas we need to cover.

* 6 PM*

"How many victims did you save Taylor?" Officer Dan asks. "24 victims" Taylor says. "Alright Megan and how about you?" "Around 43." I say. "You're getting close to beating the record Megan" he says while patting me on the back. I check my phone and notice its already six. "Aw shit it's already six, we need to head home and get ready for our dates." I say to Taylor as we rush out of the police station and into our cars.

"Where are you taking Cat tonight?" I ask Taylor. "I'm not sure yet. I told her to choose before I get home. Where are you taking Tori?" "Maestro's. Cat said her and the gang went there after some fake ping pong tournament? I'm really not sure what she meant by that, but anyways the point is she said it's super fancy and an amazing place to go on a date. Apparently it's one of Tori's favorite restaurants and where her 'dream date' would be" "Good choice of a date, however there are a few problems with that. I mean Megan you do realize you have to make a reservation up to a month before you go there if not longer. Not to mention how much it cost. Do you really have around $800 dollars if not more?" "You'd be surprised at the amount I have in my stash." I say smirking. "How much do you have exactly? I mean the state doesn't pay us that much, they pay the cops more than they do us, not that I'm complaining because hey its money and they really shouldn't have to pay us, what I mean is they don't pay us enough for you to pay for gas _and _ take your girlfriend out to an expensive restaurant for a date. Unless the victims pay you." she says looking at me suspiciously.

"Ok yes they have tried but I did _not _take it, and also did you forget I had a job working in my dad's factory for three years before I got turned into a vampire? I saved the money up for future references, I'm kinda glad I did that now." I say. Finally we make it back to our house. "You know if you're going to Maestro's you're gonna have to shower and dress fancy, and when I say fancy I mean a dress" Taylor says patting me on the back. I've never been one for dressing fancy...at all. Yes I do own fancy dresses but I own them for certain occasions, such as what I'm about to do right now.

I hurry and take a shower and then get dressed in my black dress. It looks kinda prom like, but that is what they expect you to wear apparently. "You need to wear these." Cat says coming up behind me holding up a pare of black heels. "I draw the line at heels" I say pushing them away. "But you have to Megan! It's a fancy restaurant! And besides what other shoes do you have to wear?" "I'd do what the lady says." Taylor says coming beside Cat and putting her arm around her. "Fine" I say taking the heels and putting them on. "Now you're a real girl for once!" Taylor says sarcastically. "I have a vagina, I think I'm pretty as real as a girl can get" I say grabbing my car keys. "Megan potty mouth!" is all I hear from Cat before I'm out the door and heading to my car. This dress and these heels are absolutely killing me, but you know it's true love when I do something like this for a person, and that person is the beautiful Tori Vega.

Tori's POV: Megan just picked me up and now we are on our way to the restaurant she is taking me to. I was surprised to see her in a dress and wearing heels when she came to my front door. "I wouldn't get use to seeing me like this." she says which makes me laugh. "I think you look amazing though. I like this side of you." I say kissing her on the cheek. "So can you tell me where we are going?" I ask her. "Maestro's. That's the only reason I'm dressed this fancy" I'm shocked to hear her say Maestro's. I mean the place is freaking expensive and you have to make reservations extremely early. "How the hell did you get reservations this early?" I ask in shock. "Well when I first became a vampire and started saving humans, the own of Maestro's ended up being one of the first people I saved. He told me I was welcomed there anytime and gave me his personal number to call and make a reservation when I found a time I wanted to do it. So I called last night and made it." "You know it's expensive though right?" "I know, that's why I've saved up my money for a while. Plus it's worth spending a lot of money in the end as long as I get to see you smile" she says. Thank God we are stopped at a red light now because it allows me to attack her with my lips in another passionate kiss. I swear each kiss gets a little better every time.

We finally make it to Maestro's. The owner seemed thrilled to see Megan again. He put us at one of their finest tables, which happened to be on the roof top. "This is amazing" I say as we sit down. "Yeah it's nice being outside under a beautiful sky, with a beautiful girl" she says taking my hand. I feel myself blush. "Since it's our second date I think now would be a good time for me to ask this. Anyways, do you happen to have any dating standards that you want me to be aware of?" I give her a weird look. "No one I've dated has ever asked me that before" I say. "Well they should. It's the respectful thing to do after all." I still continue to look at her funny. I'm not use to people saying things to me like this. "Look Tori, I just want to be respectful towards you and make you happy, because you deserve to be happy and respected. You're too amazing of a girl to be disrespected and never be given the chance to be made happy, that's why I want you to be in charge of this relationship. I want you to be the one that makes the decisions and I promise I'll be behind you no matter what your decision may be. And you know maybe it's too early for me to be saying this, but I'm going to say it anyways because I know for a fact it's true. Tori, I love you. I love you and I never want to lose you. Ever since I saved you that night I've just felt...completed, like I've finally found the missing half to my heart to make it whole now. I never thought I would have the chance to be dating you now and be able to call you my girl. I love being able to call you my girl. It's the best feeling I've ever felt. You're amazing. I've always thought you were amazing ever since the first time I saw you. I thought becoming a vampire was the worst thing that ever happened to me and that my life would be over, but now I see it was just the beginning of my true happiness. I wouldn't trade being a vampire in for anything in the world and now I'm so glad I got turned into one, because if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to be sitting here tonight saying all of this to my amazing girlfriend who I'm crazy about and madly in love with wether she realizes it or not."

I'm crying again, except this time it's tears of joy. I've never had someone talk to me like this before. "Megan I love you so much! I never want to lose you either! This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me and taking me here is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done! All of my exes never did anything or said anything like this to me." I say. She wipes away my tears and kisses me on the cheek. "Well they really should have done something and treated you better. You deserve it after all. I certainly don't deserve being able to call you my girl, that's why I going to do everything I can to make up for my unworthiness towards you. I love you Tori" she says. "I don't deserve the opportunity to be called your girl though Megan. I love you too Megan and you know what else?" I say. "What's that?" she says smirking. I feel a smile break across my face. "I think you're the one."

**I apologize for the cliff hanger (you have my permission to hate me until the next chapter is up) but I'm not the best at writing sappy scenes like this so I kinda had to end it there :/. Like I said, again feel free to hate me until the next chapter is up. Thanks again to anyone that reads this story. Reviews are appreciated ;)**


	10. Some Things Never Change

Tori's POV: Tonight has definitely been the best night of my life! Sitting outside under the moon light with my amazing girlfriend at Maestro's has definitely made my dream date come true for sure! Now we are just sitting and talking about random things while waiting for the check to be brought to our table.

"So did becoming a vampire get rid of your human traits or are you still partially human in some cases?" I ask her. "Well there's one thing I didn't lose, and most likely will never lose. I've havn't told many people about it either." She says taking a sip of her drink. "Can I ask what it is?" "I have Osteoporosis." she says.

"I'm sorry." I say. "You don't even know what it is do you?" she says looking at me and smirking. "Well I mean I've heard of it but, no I really don't know what it is." I say and she laughs. "That's ok, a lot of people don't know what it is. Anyways Osteoporosis is a disease where your bones are weaker and more likely to break than the average human's. Guys get it more than girls do though during the teenage years. Guess I got blessed huh?" she says and I slightly chuckle.

"Can they do anything about it?" "Well I mean they can give you medicine for your bones to help out with the pain and try to make them stronger, but mostly you're on your own for the rest, mainly because the rest requires you to have plenty of calcium and vitamin D, and also get plenty of exercise." "So what happens if you have an accident and hurt your bones? This can't kill you can it?" "Don't freak out, but yes it can kill people actually. It's mostly in elderly people though. I'm fine if I break any of my bones, except for my ribs. That's where the worst part of it is. I mean most people get it in the hip area so they die from hip fractures and things like that. Me on the other hand, I'm basically screwed if I break my ribs."

I'll be honest, my heart just broke a little. I can't believe what I'm hearing. I feel a few tears make their way down my face. "Hey Tor don't cry. I'm fine I promise. You don't have to worry about me. I wear kinda like a bullet proof vest around my ribs when I have shifts or anything else that could possibly cause me to get hurt. I've fallen plenty of times and it has kept me from breaking my ribs. There's nothing to worry about." she says wiping away my tears and kissing me.

"Have you ever came close to dying?" I finally get the nerve to ask. "Yes, but it's not because of this." she says. "What happened then?" "Back in elementary school, a few kids around my neighborhood and I had our own little 'bike gang' I guess you could say. Anyways we were trying to cross the road so we could get to our little bike trail we made in the woods...and this lady was coming around the corner way to fast, I don't know I guess she didn't see us, but she ended up hitting me and my friend Jessica. She ended up breaking all of my ribs and I had a pretty nasty gash on the left side of my leg. That's kinda why my ribs are the worst part of my Osteoporosis. One of my ribs came close to puncturing my aorta, that's basically what caused me to almost die. They ended up having to put me into a medically induced coma after that, but I ended up being the lucky one...poor Jessica never mad it...she died on impact is what the EMT's said"

"Oh my gosh Megan! How old were you?" "I was ten and Jessica was eight, she would've actually been nine in a few weeks." "Was the lady drunk?" I ask. "They said she had a few beer cans in the car, but when they checked her blood alcohol level rate, she wasn't passed the legally intoxicated rate. Hers was 0.6 and the intoxication rate is 0.8 so she couldn't charged as a drunk driver and be sent to jail for manslaughter."

It gets pretty quiet for a few seconds. "You know I never expected a perfect date like this to end with such gruesome talk" she says smirking. "I hope you know that this means you're gonna have a VERY over protective girlfriend now that I know your history." I say, and this time it's my turn to smirk.

"I guess we are protecting each other now then." she says The waitress brings us our check, Megan pays (I don't even want to know how much it cost, I mean I already feel awful for her paying for everything) and we head to her car.

"I don't think you understand how badly I want out of this dress and these heels." She says as soon as we get in the car. "A little dramatic much Megan?" I ask and we both laugh. "Sorry, this just isn't my style." "You didn't have to dress all fancy and take me here tonight. How did you even pay for the check?" "I've saved up enough money for a while, plus I get a discount. And hey like I said earlier, dressing fancy like this is worth it in the end as long as I get to see you smile." Of course her saying that now makes me smile. "Ah there it is" she says kissing my cheek.

We finally make it back to the house a few minutes later. Of course she opened the passenger door for me, but before I had a chance to thank her, she was already in the house. She really does have the speed of a cheetah. I shut the car door and head inside. By the time I walk back in, she's already changed in basketball shorts and a pink sleeveless work out shirt.

"Did you bring extra clothes to change into?" she asks me. "Oh yeah I did, but I forgot I had them and left them in the car." I say about to head back outside and get them. "I got them." she says running out to the car and getting them. "Yay Tori you guys are back!" Cat squeals as her and Taylor walk into the living room. "Where did you guys go tonight?" I ask them. "Nozus. We came back to watch Frozen, do you and Megan want to watch it with us?" Taylor says. Just then Megan walks back in and hands me my clothes to change into. "Woah there Megan, did you already get her out of her clothes?" Taylor says. "What the fuck Taylor! She brought clothes to change into and she left them in the car so I went out there to get them. You are a freaking pervert." Megan says punching Taylor on the arms as she screams out in pain.

"I definitely just lost all feeling in my arm." Taylor says rubbing it. "Don't be nasty and uncalled for next time and maybe you will keep the feeling in your arm." she says smirking. I never get tired of seeing her smirk. I head to the bathroom, get changed, and them come back into the living room to watch Frozen with everyone else. To be honest, no one was really watching the movie though ;).

*One Month Later*

Tori's POV: Megan and I are on the way home from the movies. We saw The Amazing Spider Man 2, it was pretty amazing, but I hated how they ended the movie. Megan seemed to be pretty pissed off with it too. Megan got a text from Taylor when we go out of the movies. It's Taylor and Cat's one month anniversary today and apparently Taylor bought her something, she told Megan it had to stay at their house. Neither one of us understood or could thing of what the gift would be, but we soon found out when we walked in the front door and ended up being greeted by a kitten.

"Oh hell no! Taylor please tell me this beast isn't Cat's gift?" Megan says walking into the living room. "Actually it is. Cat always wanted a cat, go figure, so I bought it for her. He has to stay here though because her parents don't allow pets in their house." "You know how I feel about cats though!" Megan says throwing her hands in the air. "C'mon Megs, they aren't bad, Besides he's so sweet and playful." Taylor says picking the kitten up and petting it. "What's his name?" I say now petting his head. "Jasper. Cat chose it off of Twilight since we are vampires. Jasper was her favorite vampire in that movie so that's why she chose it. Wanna hold him Tori?" Taylor says. "I'd love to!" I say taking Jasper out if his arms and into mine. Jasper meows and licks my nose.

"I will punt that thing like a little football if it gets on my bed or goes in my room." Megan says sitting on the couch and turning a football game on. "What do you have against cats Megan?" I ask sitting next to her. "There furry demonic creatures from hell that get on my last nerve. I've never liked cats, I'm a dog person" "Well I think they're adorable, c'mon just give him a chance" I say trying to out Jasper on her lap. "Remove it or I'll put him in a blender." she says harshly. "You're worst than Jade is with violence! I've never seen you this harsh before." I say letting Jasper run around now. "I'm sorry. I just honestly don't like cats, and now we have one living with us."

"It won't be that bad." I say kissing her. "Do you think a kitten would fit in a blender though?" "Megan!"


	11. The Love of My Life

Tori's POV

"Megan I'm done having this conversation with you!" I say getting off the couch and heading to the kitchen.

"Oh c'mon, just one time around."

"No we are not putting an eight week old kitten in the blender! Just get over your hatred towards cats already!"

"Those things are flea bags from hell!"

"Get over it! They're cute and sweet when you get to know them."

"How about the microwave? C'mon it could be like a little tanning bed for Jasper!"

That comment makes a smile break across my face. Her analogies always crack me up. "Don't make me laugh when I'm trying to be firm and persuasive. And no we can't put Jasper in the blender, microwave, or any other kitchen products. C'mon Cat has always wanted a kitten and now that she has one she's extremely happy. That's my best friend and your best friend's girlfriend, can't you try to get along with Jasper for once please? For me?" I ask giving her a puppy dog face. She always cracks when I do this.

"How about the toilet? It could be a Jacuzzi _and _its not a kitchen product."

"Oh my God you're so ridiculous!" I say throwing my hands in the air with pure frustration. I feel her arms wrap around my waist now.

"You know I was kidding right? If it means that much to you, well I guess I could try getting along with the little fur ball. I'm sorry if I upset you." she says now kissing my cheek.

"You make it really hard for me to stay mad at you." I say leaning up and kissing her this time.

"That's because I don't like it when you're mad at me. It makes me feel like a douche bag, of course most of the time I probably deserve it though."

"You are not a douche bag Megan. The only time you've even came close to being one is the day I tried to meet you, of course you made up for that though. Who knew we would be like this a little more than a month later?" I say smirking.

"Speaking of one month, what do you want to do for our one month anniversary tomorrow? Any place you wanna go or anything you wanna do particular wise?"

"Maybe something like dinner at Nozus and then we could watch movies and cuddle afterwards?"

"Sounds like a perfect one month to me. As long as I'm celebrating it with you, it will be perfect no matter what." she says. I start kissing her now, it was another one of our many passionate kisses, sadly it is interrupted when Trina calls my cell phone.

"What is it now Trina?" I ask getting annoyed.

"You need to come home"

"For what?"

"Mom needs one of us to go shopping with her?"

I groan in annoyance "Trina if you're already at home why can't you just go with her? I'm with Megan right now."

"Because I'm getting my feet bleached. Tell your little girlfriend to drive you home, maybe she could even go with you and mom!"

"Good bye Trina!" I some what shout while hanging up.

"I take it I need to drive you home now?" Megan asks.

"Yeah my mom needed either me or Trina to go shopping with her and of course Trina is getting her stupid feet bleached again. I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about. C'mon now, lets get you home." she says kissing me on the cheek and taking my hand as we walk to her car.

"So how come you're sixteen and don't have a drivers license?" she asks me.

"I failed my test due to the fact that I kinda hit an old lady." I say as I feel my face turning red.

"You hit an old lady?!"

"Hey I signaled before I hit her!"

"Well as long as you signaled." she says smirking and now opening the passenger door for me as we arrive at her car

I slap her on her arm. "I don't need you sarcasm."

"Hey I'm being serious, people that don't signal get on my last nerve." and the smirk continues to stay plastered on her face.

"Stop it!"

"Are you sassing me Miss Vega?" she says while we back out of her drive way and begin heading to my house.

"Mayyybe. What if I am?" I say. Now it's my turn to be the one with a smirk plastered on their face.

"Well Miss sassy Vega might just not get this necklace she was suppose to get for our one month." she says while pulling a small box out of her pocket and handing it to me. I look at her and then open the box. My heart skips a beat when I pull out a 14k sterling silver heart shaped locket that has the very first picture we took together as a couple inside of it. In the picture we're both smiling and she has her arms around my waist while her head rests on my shoulder. My hands are on top of hers and our fingers are entwined. I then find a letter inside of the box as well that says:

_Happy one amazing month to the girl that stole my heart and still makes it stop for a second every time she smiles. This past month has definitely made the best days of my life finally happen and I thank you for that. I definitely don't have enough paper to write how happy you make me, but hey if you need proof, I'll go cut down some trees ;). I love you baby and happy anniversary._

"I know it's not until tomorrow, but I couldn't wait to give it to you. Plus I was hoping you could wear it on our official one month?" she says looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"I'm never taking it off. Thank you, its beautiful." I say hugging and kissing her.

"Almost as beautiful as the girl it was given to."

"I love how cheesy you are." I say as my heart begins to flutter again.

"I'm a Green Bay Packers fan, how can you not expect me to be cheesy?" I laugh.

"I love you." I say kissing her on the cheek.

"I love you too baby girl."

"We should have nicknames for each other." I say while smirking.

She rolls her eyes. "If we must."

"Ok how about...Meggy Poo." while looking at her. I can't help but start dying of laughter at the expression she has on her face.

"Yeah how about not. Seriously I threw up a little."

"Oh c'mon you know you like it."

"Yeah ok keep telling yourself that." she says patting my head.

"Well what would your nickname for me be exactly?"

"Tori Bear."

"That's really cute actually." I say as a huge smile breaks across my face.

"Tori Bear it is then."

"But I still need a nickname for you."

"How about Megalicious?"

"Seriously, Megalicious? What are you ripping off Fergie's thing now?" I say laughing.

"No I'm just making it cool. Oh I could call your Torilicious too."

"Tori Bear sounds cuter though."

"Ok fine I'll call you Tori Bear and you can call me...Meggy Bear."

"I love it!" I say. By now we have finally arrived at my house. Megan as usual opens the passenger door for me and then walks me to my front porch.

"Thanks for the necklace. I'll text you when I'm done shopping with my mom. I love you Meggy Bear." I say smiling.

"You're welcome and I love you too Tori Bear. I'll see you tomorrow beautiful." she says while kissing me goodbye and walking back to her car.

I walk inside of my house and head to a mirror to put my beautiful necklace on. I smile even more when it is officially around my neck. This is absolutely going to be the best one month anniversary I've ever had.


	12. Something's Up

Tori's POV

"Hey baby, ready to go shopping?" my mom says coming down the stairs.

"Yeah all set. What are we going shopping for exactly?"

"Your father has a police business dinner in a few days and I need a new dress to wear to it. I was hoping you could help me find one. I'm sorry you had to cancel with Megan though."

"I was upset, but honestly I'm in the best mood ever right now." I say as we both head outside to the car.

"That would explain why you can't stop smiling. So what are you so happy about?"

"Look what Megan got me for our one month anniversary." I say showing my mom the locket.

"Oh my goodness Tori its beautiful! Wait is this real silver?"

"Yeah why?" I ask getting a little confused.

"Well nothing its just, are you aware of how expensive silver is? Especially for a necklace like this?" I look at my necklace now and start to feel a little guilty. I feel bad because it always seems like I cause Megan to spend a lot of money on me and I can never really return the favor.

"That's true love right there. I think you've got yourself a keeper there Tori."

"Yeah, I really do mom." I say as the smiling returns.

"I'm happy for you two. So what are you going to get her then?"

"Does that one friend of Dad's still sell autographed sport accessories? What is his name like Rick maybe?"

"Yeah I think so why? What do you have in mind?"

"Well you see Megan is a huge Packers fan, so I was thinking since Dad and Rick are really good friends maybe he could help me choose something for her. Plus he normally gives us discounts. Can we stop by his store when you're done dress shopping?"

"I don't see why not. I shouldn't be too long." she says. A few minutes we arrive at the mall. While I waited for her to try on some dresses, I decided to text Megan in the mean time.

(**Author here, anyways the italicized words represent Tori's messages and the bold words represent Megan's messages. Now back to the story)**

_Hey Meggy bear ;)_

**There's my Tori Bear :)**

_Thanks again for the necklace! I don't think you understand how much I love it!_

**Well I'm glad you do! To be honest I was a little worried you wouldn't like it that much**

_Of course I love it! Why would I not?_

**Because I'm definitely not the best person when it comes to picking out jewelry...seriously I spent at least 3 hours in Kays trying to pick something out. I'm sure the employees there were making fun of me afterwards :P**

_Awww I can't believe you went through all that trouble for me!_

**Told ya I'd do anything as long as I get to see your smile in the end ;)**

_I love you and I honestly can't tell you how thankful I am for you!_

**Ditto Tori Bear :)**

_I don't think I'll ever get tired of you calling me that :)_

**I like calling you that, it shows you're my girl :). So I was thinking since we have cliché nicknames for each other, we should also have a song for us. **

_A song? Like as a couple?_

**Yeah. That way every time we hear that particular song on like the radio or something we can be like 'hey that's our song'. You wanna or is that too cliché?**

_No its cute! I'd love to do that! Any song in mind?_

**Well there is one I heard on the radio the other day when I was driving home the other day. I mean it was the first time I heard it, but it automatically made me think of you because the lyrics describe exactly how I feel about us. I hate the band its by though -_-**

_Is it One Direction? :P_

**Sadly :P. But I'm willing to look past the fact that its by them because I absolutely love the song I'm talking about. Anyways its called You and I. Ever heard it?**

_I don't think so. I'll look it up when I get home._

**Ok. Hey I hate to leave you hanging all of the sudden but Susan just brought Connor over cause she got called into work last minute and she needs me to baby sit him. Text me when you get home and look up that song :P**

_Alright have fun with Connor :). I love you _

**Love you too babe**

By now my mom has already found and dress and paid for it so we head towards the car and begin driving to Rick's store. It takes us about ten minutes to get there, and when we do Rick instantly recognizes us.

"Ah the lady Vegas! What brings you to my shop tonight?"

"Well my girlfriend and I's one month anniversary is tomorrow and she's a huge Packers fan so I was wondering if you had anything autographed by any Packers players?" I ask.

"Oh yeah I have a lot of Packers items in the back. Follow me and you can pick something out." I agree and my mom and I follow him to the back. And dang, he wasn't kidding when he said he had a lot of Packers items in the back either! There's so many items between footballs, hats, jerseys, etc. Something catches my eye though. Over in one of the corners is a helmet singed by Aaron Rodgers. Megan's always wanted one of those, it would be perfect!

"How much is the Helmet?" I ask Rick.

"She's a limited edition helmet signed by the famous quarterback himself. Normally I ask for $200 on items like these, but since you are David's family and he is one of my best friends, I normally give him and will give you guys a 70% off discount which means it will be $60."

"I'll take it." I say getting money out of my wallet. There goes my allowance from the past few months, but hey Megan is totally worth it. I pay Rick for the helmet, he wraps it up for me, and then my mom and I head home.

Megan's POV

"Alright little man, we don't have to put you to bed for another two hours and it's Monday night which means football is on. What do you say you and I watch the Packers kick some butt!" I say to Connor while sitting him on my bed and grabbing my remote. He looks up at me and smiles.

"I'll take that as a yes." I say smiling back at him and turning the game on and then sitting him in my lap. Just then Jasper pushes my cracked door open and hopes onto my bed with us.

"Oh hell no. Jasper you better get your furry ass off my bed if you wanna keep it. I'm not afraid to cut your tail off." Jasper then begins rubbing up against Connor which makes him laugh. "Ok yeah yeah that's cute, you can leave now you little hair ball. And then Jasper hops onto my chest and then curls up into a little ball. If I didn't have a six month old baby sitting in my bed, I'd be throttling this cat across my room.

"Taylor, Cat, come get this hair ball from hell off of me!" I yell.

"Kinda busy here!" I hear Taylor scream from her room. I don't even want to know what they're doing in there!"

"Great, while they're in there probably playing sheet tag, I've gotta put up with you. Just don't bother me while I'm watching the game and _maybe _I wont put you in the blender. " Just then I get a text from Tori saying:

_I know you're baby sitting Connor, but do you mind if my mom drops me off at your house right quick so I can give you your gift?_

**Yeah that's fine, you can watch the game with us :P. And you know you didn't have to get me a gift right?**

_Well I did because I love you :). Anyways I'll be there in about 5 minutes. _

**Alright, the door is unlocked so you can just come on in when you get here. By the way, would you mind bringing the blender back here too?**

_For what?_

**You'll see -_-**

A few minutes later Tori walks in to my room carrying a box.

"It's on me. If Connor wasn't sitting on my lap, I would throttle this thing across the room." I say and she smiles

"Oh c'mon this is the cutest thing ever! I've gotta get a picture!"

"Don't you dare Vega!"

"It's just one picture! And stop sounding like Jade!"

"Fine one picture! But if that ends up on the internet I'll put you and Jasper in the blender."

"Wow you really do sound like Jade now." she says laughing

"Come sit and watch the game with us." I say scooting over and patting the other half of the bed. She walks over and sit down with me. "I guess you could wear this while you watch the game now." She says handing me the cardboard box. I open it up and almost pass out when I pull out a Packers helmet signed by the one and only Aaron Rodgers.

"Holy shit where did you get this?!"

"My dad's friend owns a store that sales autographed sport accessories and this caught my eye cause I remember you saying you would do anything to have one of these."

"Thanks babe. You're the best." I say leaning in and kissing him. Just then we hear some what of a loud scream coming from Taylor's room.

"What was that?" Tori asks looking freaked out.

"I do believe they are playing sheet tag in there." I say.

"Ok I did not need to know that!"

"Well you asked!" I say laughing. And then there's another scream.

"Will you take Connor and the little hair ball from hell for a minute?"

"Yeah sure. What are you gonna do?" she says as I put Connor in her lap and lay Jasper next to her.

"Oh you'll see." I say opening my door and walking over to Taylor's bedroom door, its literally no more than three feet away. They're gonna kill me for doing this, but hey they'll get over it. I start banging on the door. "Hey look if you guys want to play hide and seek under the covers, no one is stopping you. But can ya keep it down in there! I mean for crying out loud there's a six month old baby in my room and I doubt he wants to hear what porn sounds like!"

"I'm going to break your neck Megan!" I hear Taylor scream. I take off to my room. I shut it and lock it in time before Taylor begins pounding on the door.

"Megan open the door so I can break your neck!" I hear Taylor scream again. "Oh shut up and go back to playing hide and seek with your girlfriend."

"Pervert." is all I hear from her until I hear the sounds of her door shutting. I look over at Tori and see that she is laughing at me and so is Connor.

"You're terrible Megan." she says as I sit down next to her on the bed.

"I don't need to hear their 'activities' going on, I'm sorry but its not exactly what I want to hear. And I mean they've only been dating for a month! Kinda early for that don't you think?"

"Well if they're in love and they think it's the time they should do it, then why not?" she says looking at me. Alright don't judge me, but I just got really turned on...oh look a football game! Let's watch that and pretend like I don't have excessive feelings to make love to my beautiful girlfriend right now!

Tori's POV

Ok, Im not gonna lie. I'm really turned on now. I mean yes I've been turned on by Megan before, but never this bad! And to think its because our best friends are in the bedroom next door playing 'sheet tag' as Megan calls it. I wanna tell Megan about my 'urges' I guess you could call them because I've been having them a lot lately! But I mean we have only been dating a month tomorrow, and she just proved her point that she thinks its too early for doing things like that, not that I really blame her though now that I think about it.

"Sooo...Jasper isn't that bad, right?" I say trying to get my mind off my 'urges'. I look over at Megan who seems to be in a daze.

"Megan?" I say tapping her shoulder. "Huh?" she says looking at me. "You alright? You seem kinda out of it tonight." I say getting concerned. I hope I didn't make her uncomfortable with what I said about the one month thing.

"Oh me, pshhh...no. I'm fine. W-what ever gave you that idea?" "Well I mean its just you've been kinda quiet and out of it since that talk about Taylor and Cat." "Oh...well I'm fine! Hey I'm gonna go get a drink from the kitchen, want anything?" she says getting off the bed. "No thanks I'm fine." "Alright, I'll be back in a minute." she says now walking out the door.

Jasper hopes off the bed and quickly follows behind her. "You're just asking to be put in the blender aren't you?" I hear her say down the hall. I laugh at that comment and then go back to thinking about why she is acting kinda strange now. I don't know what's up with her, but I do know I'm gonna get to the bottom of it.


	13. Happy One Month

Megan's POV

"So you actually heard Cat and I?" Taylor asks as we both sit down on the couch and begin playing xbox. Tori's parents wanted her home so Cat and her just left so she could get a lift home. I'm kinda glad I didn't have to drive her home, I mean believe me its not like I would've minded to give her a ride home, its just the fact that she was catching on to me feeling uncomfortable because I was kinda turned on.

"Yeah it wasn't that hard. It sounded like murder was taking place in there. I mean either you're really good at playing sheet tag, or Cat is desperate for some action, my guess would be that she's just desperate." I say smirking. This earns me a punch in the shoulder from Taylor.

"She's not desperate! In fact you could learn some stuff from me."

"Alright allow me to go grab a pen and some paper to takes notes" This time she flips me off. "So how exactly did that even happen?"

"Well..." Taylor says giving me a creeper face.

"Not like that you pervert! I mean I obviously get how that works, what I meant is, was it planned or just kind of a spur of the moment thing?"

"Spur of the moment. I don't know really know how our kissing led to it though, I guess it was just a curiosity thing. You know what they say, curiosity killed the cat."

"Or in your case curiosity fucked the Cat." I say and we both laugh.

"Ok, I have to admit that was pretty creative Meg. But seriously just because she was loud, did that really mean you had to interrupt us?!" Taylor asks seeming kinda bitter with me now.

"I'll admit I was a little out of line with that, _but _I had a perfectly good reason for it." I say. "Connor doesn't count, so what's your real reason?" she asks getting suspicious. I go quiet not knowing how to explain to her I got turned on by Tori from what she said.

"You got turned on didn't you?" she asks quirking one of her eye brows at me. "What pshhh no...no I just...didn't really appreciate hearing people getting busy in the room next door." I can feel my cheeks turn red from blushing now.

"Yeah ok keep telling yourself that. What did Tori have to say about this situation?"

"She said it was kinda harsh for me to do but laughed about it. Then I asked her if she thought it was too early for you guys to be doing that since you've barely been dating over a month."

"And what did she say to that?"

"She got really serious and said something like if you're really in love and feel like its ok to have sex no matter if you've only been dating a month or not, its fine."

"So you got turned on by that?" she asks. I hesitate but finally answer. "Yeah."

"Well it sounds to me like she was a little turned on herself and she was trying to convince herself as well as you that its ok."

"Bull shit why would she be turned on?" I ask

"Well for one you're a vampire and you know how it doesn't take much for a vampire to make a human sexually attracted to them, and for another you're not bad looking, so you know why not?"

"Ok lets say she does find me attractive, but is it really enough to turn her on when we have only been dating for a month tomorrow?"

"Dude, that first night she came over here to meet you after you saved her life, when you walked in with you sports bra on and your abs showing she looked like she wanted to take you right then and there. Heck she probably would've if it was only you and her in the house." Taylor explains.

"Are you calling my girlfriend a slut now?" I ask smirking.

"No, I'm just saying the girl have probably had her v-card swiped which means she would've already had experience so it wouldn't have been as awkward for her as it would've been for you. Understand now?"

I cringe at that thought, I mean Taylor is right, Tori has probably had sex before. "Yeah you're right. Someone as beautiful as Tori can't possibly be a virgin. I mean what attractive person is a virgin now these days?" I ask.

"You." Taylor says not taking her eyes off our game on the TV screen. I roll my eyes. "Yes I Megan Wood am a virgin and I have no shame towards it. Why? Because unlike anyone else in this house, I believe in saving sex for marriage."

"Twenty bucks says this time next year you will have lost your virginity to Tori." She says still not letting her eyes leave the screen.

"Can we just stop talking about this?" I ask walking into the kitchen to get some water.

"Hey feed Jasper while you're up would ya?"

"Yeah sure I'll feed the little fur ball some poison." I say getting a glass and filling it with water. I then lay it along with my phone down on the counter while I get Jasper's food ready. In the middle of pouring his food into the bowl, I hear the sound of glass breaking. I turn around and see that Jasper had managed to jump onto the kitchen counter and pushed my glass of water onto the floor.

"Stupid cat." I growl bending down to pick the broken glass up and dry the water up. I freeze when I realize my phone is sitting in the middle of the puddle of glass and water.

"Are you kidding me?!" I yell getting angry now. "What happened Taylor says running into the kitchen as I pickup my phone and try to turn it on, of course it doesn't turn on...which means I need a new phone now.

"I'm gonna kill that flea bag! Where's a knife?" I say looking around the kitchen for one. Taylor picks up Jasper and puts her hand on my shoulder. "Woah, easy there killer. He's just a kitten so its not like he meant to make the mess, he probably just got excited because you were getting his food ready, Besides you can just get a new phone."

"Great, now Tori is probably gonna think I'm ignoring her."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well for one I wont be able to text her good night now, plus I was acting really awkward around her after she said that thing that turned me on. I told her I was fine, but she could tell there was something bothering me. Now she's gonna think Im ignoring her!"

"Relax, just explain it to her in the morning after you go to the pear store and get a new pear phone. I'll tell her when I get to school in the morning if that will make you feel better."

"Ok, but I still want to kill that flea bag."

*Next Day*

Tori's POV:

"And she hasn't texted you at all since we left last night?"

"No and I'm starting to worry that I did something! She's probably freaked out by that comment I made about sex! I didn't mean anything by it though!" I say to Cat as we head to class.

"Tori!" I hear someone scream. I turn around and see Taylor running towards Cat and I. "Good morning babe" she says kissing Cat. "Ok Tori I'm here to explain why Megan hasn't been answering your texts. And no she isn't mad. See Jasper knocked her glass of water off the counter last night, along with her phone, so needless to say the water and glass basically ruined her phone so she's at the pair store now getting a new one. She wanted me to tell you, I can't tell you how badly she was freaking out last night cause she was afraid you were gonna think she was mad at you or something, but like I said she's not. Anyways she'll be back here by at least lunch time. Now I've gotta get to class before Mr. Henderson writes me up for being late again. I'll see you two ladies at lunch, bye babe." she says kissing Cat again and then begins running up the stairs to get to class.

"Well at least we know now she isn't mad at you. Feel better now?" Cat asks.

"Yeah much. Let's get to Sikowitz now." I say as we both head to Sikowtiz's class.

*End of third period*

I leave my third period math class and head to my locker. I'm surprised when I open my locker and see a glass vase with red roses in them and a note attacked that says '_happy one month to my Tori bear. I love you!' _A huge smile then breaks across my face. Suddenly I feel two familiar arms wrap around my torso from behind me. "Ello love" I hear my girlfriend say in a British accent.

"Your British accent is attractive." I say turning around and kissing her.

"I just got out of my acting class. Mr. Zimmerman made us talk in British accents the whole time. He's making us try out different accents this week so we can get a feel for how to play our parts differently in plays. Don't be surprised if I'm talking German tomorrow." she says smirking.

"Thank you for the roses. They're beautiful."

"Much like the person I gave them to." her cheesiness makes me blush. I turn around and begin getting my books for fourth period. I feel Megan wrap her arms around my torso again. "I missed my Tori Bear, I didn't like not being able to tell you good night last night or good morning today." she says kissing my neck. Anddd there's my sensitive spot. It's really hard to suppress a moan from escaping my mouth now.

"I missed you too. You get a new phone?" I say.

"Yep. I got a pretty black one." she says taking it out of her pocket and showing me.

"You're worst than Jade some times." I say laughing.

"May I escort you to class m'lady?" she says smirking and using her British accent again.

"Why of course you may." I say using a British accent now myself. She smiles and then takes my hand while leading me to my fourth period class.

"So how did you even get in my locker anyways?" I ask suspiciously

"That's for me to know and you to stay curious about." she says. By now we have reached my class so I can't get an answer out of her.

"You're lucky I'm at class now. I'll find out sooner or later." I say laughing.

"Maybe some day. Well I've gotta head onto class now. Happy one month by the way."

"You too Meggy bear." I say. She smiles and then leans into kiss me.

"Love you."

"Love you too." I say and then head into class.


	14. How Did I Get So Lucky?

Megan's POV

Fourth period, the time of day where all the vegan vampires gather into one class and discuss 'us' I guess you could say. This is normally the class where we plan all of our big missions (such as going out of the state or even out of the country for our shifts) and also learn the history of vampires. I guess you could say its like anatomy and health for vampires? Anyways it's the only class any of us ever take interest in, besides P.E. We all go wayyy out in that class, but hey don't judge us, it's basically the only way we can 'express our powers' and not have to save human beings at the same time.

"So where's our next mission?" Taylor asks our teacher Mr. York.

"The land of cheese." he says sucking the juice out of an apple. I swear some times this man makes Sikowitz and his obsession with coconuts look normal.

"The land of cheese?" Taylor says looking at Mr. York confused now.

"Yes the land of cheese! Megan you of all people should know what that is!" Mr. York says pointing and chucking his apple at me in the process. I catch the apple and toss it in the trash can.

"Now is chucking fruit really necessary? And why should I know what the land of cheese is? I don't research these things!" I explain.

"Yes chucking fruit is _absolutely _necessary! And you should know what the land of cheese is because you're a Packers fan! For heaven sake we're going to Wisconsin! The land of _cheese _should have been your first clue!"

"It's called _The Cheese State! _Not the freaking land of cheese!"

"Megan I would appreciate if you did not sass me in my classroom. Now may I get back to my explanation of our trip to the land of cheese?" I roll my eyes. Some times I wonder how this man even made it into the teaching world.

"Anyways, we leave for Wisconsin in..." he checks his watch "Today is Monday so we will be leaving Wednesday. We'll be gone for five days, remember you have four days to rescue humans and one day for free time so I suggest you figure out which locations you want to scout out for those four days and what you want to do for your free day."

"I say we all go see a Packers game! Who's with me?" everyone just stares at me blankly. "Oh come on people they are playing the Bears! That's their biggest rivalry team! The game will be so intense!" I say getting excited just thinking about it.

"Unlike you Megan the rest of us actually have good taste in football teams, but if that's how you want to use your free day then you need to find a ticket to the game before Sunday." Mr. York says.

"On it!" I say getting out my phone and getting close to calling someone before Mr. York snatches my phone. "I meant on your own time. Don't make me chuck another apple at you again." he says. This makes everyone laugh, including me surprisingly, but something tells me he would chuck another apple at me in a heart beat if he felt the need to. The bell then rings and everyone gathers their things as we head to our lockers. I then make my way to the Asphalt Café to meet Tori for lunch.

Tori's POV

"Seriously though, I mean why would you name a child that? That's like giving your child the initials A.S.S. That's asking people to make fun or beat your kid up!" Andre says. We're talking about how Kanye West and Kim Kardashian just how their son and named it North West.

"I'm with Andre on this one. I mean you can't name your kid after an airplane system." Beck says.

"One time my brother joined an airplane system." Cat chimes in with another story about her brother.

"And then what happened?" I ask.

"He actually got the job and took a plane out for a test drive." she says.

"How'd that go?" Beck asks.

"He came back, but the plane didn't." Cat says while she then proceeds to pull candy out of her bra. We all just exchange looks and then shake it off.

"Anyways the point is how do you even come up with a name like that?" I say this time.

"What are we talking about party people?" Megan says as she sits down beside me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Hey you. We're talking about how Kanye West and Kim Kardashian named their new baby North West." I hear her chuckle "Oh yeah I heard about that. How stupid is that?" she says.

"That's what we we're saying!" Andre chimes in. "Seriously though that's like Alecia Keys naming her baby House." Megan says which makes us all laugh.

"Ohhhh I get it because its name would be House Keys!" Cat says laughing even harder now.

"Ok in honor of them I'm so naming my kid Fire since my last name is Wood" Megan says which makes everyone laugh even harder. Cat even falls on the ground from how hard she's laughing. Even Jade is laughing and that's saying something because normally the only time Jade laughs is when someone is hurt or upset. She's a heartless gank for sure.

"Alright Wood that was pretty good." Andre says high fiving her. The rest of lunch is just filled with random talks and more laughing. The bell rings for lunch to end which means there is only two periods left in the day. Thank God, I'm so ready for my date with Megan tonight.

"I'll pick you up at six tonight and we can eat wherever you want tonight. Sound good?" Megan says walking me to my locker. "Sounds perfect." I say. "Alright cool. Did you look up that song by the way?" she says. "Oh geez I knew I was forgetting to do something last night before I went to bed! I'm sorry!" I say throwing myself on her and hugging her. I feel awful for forgetting to look up our song.

I hear her slightly laugh. "What's so funny?" I ask letting go of her. "Nothing. You're just really cute when freak out about things." she says smirking. "But I feel bad for forgetting to look it up! I mean it's our song for crying out loud!" "Tori, babe calm down you can look it up another time or I could show it to you later. Don't feel bad ok?" she says kissing my forehead. "Fine." I say and she smiles. "Atta girl. Well I'd walk you to class again but I have to get to P.E. and I'm already pushing my time right to go change. I've got like three minutes to be changed and out of the locker room. Good thing I'm fast as a cheetah almost." she smirks. "Ok have fun. I love you." I say, "I love you too." she says giving me a quick kiss and taking off now the hallway and towards the gym. I head to fifth period and barely make it in time for the bell to ring. It's just study hall so I doubt it would matter if I were late or not anyways. I take a seat next to the window. I don't have any work to do today so I might as well look outside the window to pass time. The view outside the window just shows half of the Asphalt Café and the whole parking lot, along with the road. Not much excitement other than watching cars pass by.

A few minutes later I notice Megan and the rest of her class going to the parking lot. The gym coach following behind them with a football in her hand. Half the guys are either shirtless or wearing sleeveless shirts, while the girls are either wearing tank tops or sports bra like shirts. I'm guessing they're playing shirts and skins football? I notice Megan is on the what must be the skins team. Thank you father above for this wonderful view! The windows in our school aren't tented so when Megan turns around she's able to see me smiling and waving at her. She smiles at me and makes a heart symbol with her hands. A few seconds later I get a text from her.

**I pulled a Justin Bieber :P**

_Lol, don't tell me you have Bieber fever now? ;)_

**Hahahaha Vega you're so funny! -_-**

_Oh c'mon you know you love me, you know you care ;)_

**I swear if you type anymore lyrics from his song Baby...**

_Ok I'm done now :P. So why is your class outside today anyways?_

**The gym floors are being waxed and the football field is being used so coach figured why not play football in a parking lot? :P**

_Makes sense :)_

I notice the coach walking over to Megan and saying something to her and then walks away. Megan turns around and mouths the words 'I gotta go' to me and then makes another heart with her hands again before she takes off and joins the rest of her team. The rest of class I watch Megan and the rest of her class play football while occasionally playing on my phone. The bell rings for sixth period, I get up and head to my locker and get my books for history. My last period of the day! When I get to class my teacher tells me that she is having everyone write an essay about one of the presidents and that it is due Friday. I decide to spend my class time in the library to find information. Hopefully this period goes by fast.

Megan's POV

"Alright Mr. Ernest is sick, where are we suppose to spend our study hall today?" Victoria asks.

"Normally we are just suppose to go to the library and do our work in there that way the librarian counts as someone supervising us." Taylor answers. "To the library then." I say as we walk out of our study hall class and head to the library. There's only seven of us so the library shouldn't be that crowded. I bump into Taylor and she stumbles into the wall. "Is that a challenge Wood?" she asks me. "Maybe. What do you say Derek, is it a challenge?" I ask smirking. "Oh you're on Wood!" she says. I take off running towards the library as she chases after me. She catches up to me and then rams me into the wall. We both bust out laughing and then walk into the library.

"Challenge accepted." Taylor says and we begin laughing even harder. "Ms. Wood, Ms. Derek keep it down and control yourselves before I escort both of you to Helen's office! Do I make myself clear?" Mrs. Parker the librarian says.

"Yes Mrs. Parker" Taylor and I say in unison and head to the lower level of the library. "She would have a harder time hearing us down here." I say as we take our seats. "I can still hear you loud and clear Mrs. Wood, remember sound carries in this room!" she yells from the top of the stairs.

"How the fuck?" I whisper to Taylor while slightly laughing. "So my girlfriend is a trouble maker now huh?" I hear a voice say. I look up and see Tori smiling at me. I get up from my seat, walk over to her and kiss her.

"Hey beautiful. What are you doing here?" I ask. "I have a report on Abraham Lincoln due on Friday so I'm spending my history class in here. What are you doing here?" "Our study hall teacher is sick so we had to come in here. Anyways you should probably get back to your report so Mrs. Parker doesn't scream at you ether." I say and she laughs. She gives me another kiss and then heads back to her seat to work on her project. A few minutes later Tori texts me.

_Why not multi-task by working on my report and texting my Meggy bear? ;)_

**I'm down with that :). How's Abe doing?**

_Oh you know Abe, always being honest :P_

**Haha lesbihonest**

_Ok don't you think saying lesbihonest is kinda insulting to our kind?_

**Our kind? I don't know about you but I don't consider myself a lesbian**

_Well you're dating me and last time I checked I was a girl so what do you call yourself then? Bi?_

**Neither**

_Then what?_

**Whatever catergory 'only interested in Tori Vega' goes under**

_Oh really?_

**Yeah. I mean you have the straights, the gays, the bisexuals, and then the people that are only interested in Tori Vega. That's the category I put myself in.**

_Do you know how adorable and sweet you can be some times? I love you!_

**I love you too! But that's seriously the category I put myself under. Trust me there's a lot of people in that category too considering how beautiful and sweet you are ;)**

_Awww stop maing me blush! And who else do you suppose would be in that category? :P_

**Um every guy at this school, a lot of girls at our school, not to mention Katy Perry is in that category as well ;)**

_Oh really? _

**Yes really. The other day I was hanging out with her she saw a picture of you on my phone and said "damn that girl is fine." **

_Now did she? And what did you say to that?_

**I said "yes she is but she's mine so back the hell up" ;)**

_You're cute you know that right? :)_

**I've been told that a time or two ;)**

_I think it's cute how you made my favorite female singer become attracted to me all of the sudden._

**Well she would have to be blind and deaf not to be attracted to you :D**

_Seriously stop making me blush :P_

**But its fun to make you blush :P**

_Hardy har har. So who's you're favorite female singer since you obviously know who mine is._

**Favorite female singer? Hmmm that would probably have to be Tori Vega**

_Tori Vega huh? What's she like? I don't know if I have ever heard of her before ;)_

**Well she's this amazing girl that has a beautiful voice that blows everyone away when they hear her sing. She's beautiful, funny, smart, talented, sweet, and did I mention she's beautiful? She makes my heart skip a beat every time I see her, not to mention I'm madly in love with her. Oh and she has this sexy girlfriend named Megan.**

_Oh I think I've heard of her before, and yes her girlfriend is VERY sexy ;)_

**See that's what I'm saying!**

_You never seize to amuse me Megan :). And thank you for what you just said about me! That was extremely sweet. I'm so lucky to have an amazing girlfriend like you!_

**It's easy to be sweet when you have someone like you as their girlfriend! I love you baby girl!**

Before I have time to reply, she's already at my table hugging me. "I have to head out now, Mr. York needs to see us. I'll see you at six ok?" she says. "Ok I can't wait for our date tonight. I love you." "Love you more." she says kissing me for a few seconds and then leaving the library. How did I get so lucky? Six o'clock can't come any sooner.

**Author here, hope you guys are enjoying the story so far! Next chapter will be how their one month anniversary dinner goes. If you're enjoying the story, if you could review please or hey even favoriting the story works too ;). But seriously if you could do that, it would be great! Reviewing or favorting my story helps inspire me to write more. Thanks again!**


End file.
